Tender Care
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: A King supposed to work hardly for his people. And, he need someone that can hold him up when he need to. And here it is, Gumdramon as the King's Shoutmon bestfriend, will take a part in it. Here's the story between them, enjoy! The 2nd Shoutmon x Gumdramon fic ! The cutest couple ever
1. Chapter 1

A/N : My second fic ! Yay ! I write this down because I'm stuck at my first fic. But, the first thing I want when I post this first chapter is to know that this pair is popular or not, since I haven't find more than 2 of this pairing

At first, I'll say something important : I don't care this fic are yaoi pairing. If you believe me, this pair is the most cute I ever known, since in the original digimon, both of them (especially Gumdramon) had never shown, or at least rarely shown their cute side. But I'm sure that there will be more of ShoutGum fic here, since the Xros Wars had just started in this year.

I changed the rate, because I think that it will be nice if I acquaint this pair with T rate, since that lot of reader looking for K+ - T. I'll put the "two finger gesture" on the other story, sequel of this fic of course.

Okay, let's go ! And sorry for grammar :(

I'll be pleased if you give me a piece of your comment by reviewing my fic :)

Chapter 1 : His will

Gumdramon POV

"Awesome.." I looked around from the hill. I was on the Green Zone now, the place that Ousama always loved to see. The village was not far to be seen. And near the village, there was the castle. I could see all of the grass swaying and dancing, as I felt wind breezing my fur.

"This is the best place ever. I have many friends here : Lilymon, Ballistamon, Jijimon, and lot of Pickmonz" Ousama's voice boomed behind me. He was leaning his back at the tree, closing his eyes and crossed his arm. I looked at him, and then back at the view.

It was 2 month after Quartmonz defeated and Digital World back to the normal. Ousama decided to divide the Digital World into 10 zone, so he didn't took whole of his time to move around the world.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. I looked back at Ousama, and he just shook his head lightly. I blushed from embarrassment, and then started to walk toward him.

"Let's get some food" I said, tried to drag his arm. But, he didn't move. Instead, he gazed at me, his ocean blue eyes met with my emerald eyes. All of my life, I didn't realize that he had a pair of the most beautiful eyes I ever see. Wait, did I thought thas his eyes were beautiful?

"What's wrong ?" he waved his hand in front of me, and I snapped back to reality. I blushed hardly, and waved my paw, gesturing that I'm fine. He then started to walk to the castle. I followed him, still blushed from my mind before. Sure, Ousama was the one that I respect for. He was a good king, always do his best for making his people happy. And when his people were happy, he would be happy too.

"Gumdramon, what's wrong?" I snapped back, and he was looking at me, crossed arm.

"Nothing.." I mumbled.

"Then you should pay attention when I call you," he stated, then backing me. I looked at his back, knowing that he had already changed. In that 2 month, Ousama had grown up, he was more matured than the Shoutmon I known before. Maybe it because he felt that Quartmonz incident was his fault, so now he tried his best for not letting anyone distract his peaceful world.

"Ousama, wait!" I yelled at him, realized that he was far away from me. As I ran, I began to thought again. When we started our journey with Yuu, Taiki, Tagiru, and Damemon, he was a nice person. He always care about his friend, always laughed together and always cheer up the other when they were down. But now, I haven't see his laugh. Maybe… it because he was so depressed with his duty as a King. Why I didn't realize this before? I must cheered him up! Yes! That was the-

"Aww," I groaned as I scratched my forehead.

"There's something wrong with you," Ousama said, as he knelt down so our height was same now.

"Tell me what's wrong Gumdramon," he asked with a concerned voice. 'There, he started to overprotective with me' I thought.

"Nothing Ousama! I swear!" I yelled at him. Then, I realized what I was doing, and put my paws on my mouth.

"You're acting weird now. Now tell me what's wrong," he patted my forehead, as I pouted a little. Then again, I realized what I was doing and blushed deeply.

"Are you sick? Well then you should eat some medicine. Comeon," he stood up, offered one of his hand. I lifted my head, and gazed at him. His yellow scarf blown by the wind, and all of his body were glistered with the sun light. I gazed at him deeply, realized that he looked cool on his posture now.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, we will eat lot of DigiNoir!" he said in a cheerful voice as he grinned at me. I blushed slightly, then took his hand as I stood up.

"Wanna to fly around?" he offered again. I smiled widely, and then yelled "YES~!"

With that, I leaped to Ousama's head, and held his V- crest tightly as he ran with abnormal speed. I screamed happily as hard wind hit my face constantly. Then, he reduced his speed and then stopped.

"Here.. we … are" he panted, as I patted his back. He smiled at me. It was my first time he had shown his affection to me, as a friend, not as a king.

"Ousama" I started. This was the best time to told him. He just raised his eyebrow.

"You didn't have to pull yourself too much," I said, trying to make him understand what I was talking about. Then, I continued.

"You can count on me. If you need a hand for help, I'll be there for you," I finished, looking back at him who sat on the grass. He looked at me with his bright sapphire eyes, but I couldn't see anything in it. He then stood up, walked toward me. I didn't know what must I do, my eyes were locked at his eyes. Then, he lifted me up a little, and..

He hugged me..

"Thanks," he whispered. He hugged me closer, that I could feel his warm body and his warm breath. I blushed deeply. Then, I thought that why I blushed? This was a friendly hug, right? So, I just laughed and hugged him back.

"Now, let's grab some of DigiNoir!" I yelled happily as he just grinned at my statement.

"Some?" he raised his eyebrow. I looked at him, and showed him my best grin ever. Then, as I opened his eyes, he faced away. But, a little thing that I knew that I saw him blushed. What?

"Ousama, what's wrong?" I asked him, trying to reach his face with my little paw. He then gazed at me, and lifted me up.

"Nothing," he replied. He then put me at his shoulder, as he held my paw with both of his hand at his V-crest.

"Ousama, you're tired, are you?" I asked him. He then stopped for a while, and then started to walk again.

"If I become tired for making my friend happy, then I would gladly do that everytime," he replied. I couldn't see his expressions, considering that now I was on his shoulder.

"Ousama, you are overdoing yourself," I grinned, and then he put me down.

"Why are you so concerned with me?" he asked me, but this time he didn't knelt down, so I must lift my face up.

"You are my friend, right? Become a king doesn't mean that you can handle all of the thing yourself. You can count on your friend too," I stated proudly as I pointed to myself. Then, I looked him smiled warmly at me, that made me blushed instantly.

"You're right," he knelt down, and leaned to my ears, as I blushed more.

"I can count on you, Gummy," he said with a soft voice that I haven't hear from him before. He then stood up and walked in to the castle. I just sat there, realizing that he called me with something weird.

Gummy?

Sounds like a sweet. Like a candy.

But..

I liked it so much! I never thought that the cool Ousama could give me a cute nickname.

Wait…

Did it mean that he cared to me more than he cared about his people?

I blushed slightly for my over optimist thought. Besides, it was his choice to call me whatever he wanted. But, at least I could see his smile and his grin again. I smiled at the thought, and then someone threw a DigiNoir box at me. I grabbed it, and stared at it.

'Meet me at the same place at the midnight'

I didn't know what's this mean? Was Ousama who sent this message? No, I'm sure it wasn't him. But, who else? I used all of my time today with Ousama, so who else?

But, what the heck that he wanted from me to met him at midnight?

Then, something flew into my mind, and I blushed deeply from the tought. I shook my head, and then ran back to the hill before.

When I reached, I jumped to a branch of a tree, and sat on it. Wind blew softly, made my ears twitched and my fur swayed a little. I narrowed my eyes, felt a little sleepy. I could feel all of my body relaxed with the wind, as I leaned my back on the trunk. I closed my eyes, hid my emerald orb. Then, I drifted to sleep instantly.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I realized that it was night now. I sat up, looking around for someone who sent me the message.

"You have already wake up, huh?" I heard a familiar voice, then I jumped a little. Ousama was leaning his back at the tree, as usual. So, he was the one who sent me the message. I blushed deeply, that now I would know why he sent me that message.

"Ousama, did you send me this message?" I showed him the DigiNoir box. I didn't eat it, instead kept it safely.

"Yeah, I'm looking for friend that can stay with me all of the night. Can you do it for me?" he said, and looked at me. But, what I saw made me shocked like a hell. He was looking at me with puppy-eyes, that was something extremely rare you could find on him. But, he was extremely cute too, as I blushed hardly that I could feel all of my body started to burning up.

"Y..Y..Yes I c-can…Ou..s.s..sama," I stuttered lot, as he just gave me a warm smile. He then poked the grass beside him. Hesitantly, I jumped from the branch and sat beside him.

"Look at the sky," he pointed the sky. I followed his finger, and looked at the sky. The moon shone gently, and the star gleaming happily. I smiled widely at the view, this was the best thing I've ever saw. Then, I looked back at him, who was smiling too. Then, he shifted his gaze to me.

"You know, all of my day today is just spent for myself," he grinned as I grinned too.

"You should do it once a week," I suggested as I smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right. If you didn't say that thing you said to me this afternoon, maybe I would die for overdoing myself," he laughed, and then I widened my eyes. He finally laughed! Now I was so extremely happy, as tears flowing down my cheek. I've never see him laughed before, and now I could, and that's because of me!

"Gummy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he then faced me as he wiped my tears gently. I sniffed a little, then squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine… I'm really fine," I assured him, but he didn't stop his concerned look.

"Look, I'm crying because finally I can see your laugh," I said, as I wiped the rest of my tears. Then, I looked back at him who gazed at me with a confused look.

"When you became a king, you're overdoing yourself. You don't care about yourself Ousama. You just think that your people comes first. But, do you know the way you acted like that hurted your friend so much?" I sighed as I looked down and put one of my paw at my vest. Then I continued "Became a king didn't mean that you couldn't live as a normal digimon," I said that again, and that's exactly what I wanted to do. He mustn't pull himself too hard just for his duty. He needed a relax for a while.

"Yeah, you're the best. Thankyou," he patted my forehead again, but now this time I felt something warm inside my gut. I looked at him, who was grinning playfully. Then, I heard his stomach growled as I just laughed. He blushed a little, then I offered him my DigiNoir. He accepted it, and we ate it together while gazing at the pale sky.

There was a moment when we put our hand together inside the DigiNoir box, since the box was small, so I decided to let him took for himself first. But, I blushed when he put his hand out too, and then put his hand and squeezed my paw a little. There again, I just thought he didn't realized what he was doing.

* * *

"I'm glad that you invited me here," I said, looking at him. His gaze was still on the sky, but I didn't care. I just gazing at him, admired his appereance as my mind played again on this morning when I saw him glistering in the sun light.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you're here too," He smiled at me as I smiled back. Then, he yawned loudly as I just giggled, for a result to held my laughter.

"I'm sleepyy~" he then yawned again, as he put his back on the soft grass. I smiled, and then joined him too. Lied down on the grass, I still gazed at the sky, admired it. Then, I heard his snor lightly, and then I looked at him, who was sleeping peacefully. I faced him, and I put my paw on his cheeks.

"Goodnight, Ousama" I said as I yawned and almost drifted to sleep when he pulled me and hugged me closely. I blushed deeply, I felt that I could faint in a second.

"Don't…. go…. my…. Gummmyy," he mumbled.

Wait, did he say "my gummy?". Well, I didn't expect that he was too overprotective for me on that way.

But, I didn't had enough time to think. He was hugging me, so I could feel his warm body and his warm breath once again. I felt so happy, I never wanted this moment end. I felt so safe and calm in his arm. So, I decided to sleep, no matter where I was now.

* * *

Tadaa~

I'm sorry.. I can only use basic word, so I can't describe something good. Maybe just it outline. Review please, I need to know that lot or just few people that like this pair :D

Until next time, see you !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hello again readers! I decided to continue this fic until chapter 6, and then continued my first fic. When I know that there are lot of ShoutGum fans, I'll continue this fic ASAP XD

Enjooy~

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Chapter 2 : A little jealous

Shoutmon POV

The light of the sun beaming to my eyelid, forcing me to open my eyes. Then, I saw something purple in my arm. When I was perfectly woke up, I realized that Gumdramon was on my arm. I blushed slightly. I didn't remember what happened last night. Then again, I gazed at him. He was so cute when he was sleeping. At first, I wanted to woke him up. But then, I had a little idea. I put him on my shoulder as I walked to the castle.

As I walked, he muttered something that I couldn't hear even that his mouth was so close with my ear. I just smiled at him, his hammer-tail swinging from the breezing wind. I closed my eyes for a while, enjoying the wind that softly hit my face. Then, I walked again to the castle.

As I entered, most of PawnChessmon greeted me. I just waved my hand to them and smiled. I walked to my room which on 3rd floor.

When I opened the door, he muttered something that now I could hear.

"Ousama…"

Was he dreaming about me?

I blushed slightly, and then shook my head. I gently patted his head as I laid him down on the soft bed. I smiled when I looked at him. He was still sleeping happily as I gazed at his smile. However, I couldn't help myself when gazed at his sleeping face. He was so cuteee, I wanted to hug him. But, I was afraid if he woke up from his peaceful slumber. So, I left him as I closed the door.

I walked slowly to the lake near the castle. It was shining, as a result of reflecting the sun light. I knelt down at the edge as I gazed at the blue lake. I began to thought about my kingdom now. This day, I planned to go to the Shinobi Zone to gave some aid to the Monitamon who wanted to made a second big monitor in the middle of their town. Then, after that I planned to the Sea Zone to help ChibiKamemon and his friend to made a watch tower.

I sighed as I put my face on my palm. It was my duty to do that all. I smiled a little, remembering Gummy's word at the last night.

_"You don't care about yourself Ousama. You just think that your people comes first. But, do you know the way you acted like that hurted your friend so much?" _

I didn't know that he was so care for me. I felt guilty for making him sad when I was overdoing my job. I smiled, remembered his cute sleeping face. I blushed slightly, he was my friend over all. But, he was cute too, I didn't know why. Everytime I gazed at his emerald eyes, I felt that he was hoping something I would do to him. It just my opinion, but it happened everytime I gazed at his eyes. Everytime.

So, it was the reason why I'd always gazed at his eyes deeply, tried to learn his gentle green eyes. So did I wanted to learn his feeling too.

"Ousamaa" someone called me. But, I knew it wasn't Gummy. I stood up and looked backward. Lilymon was flying toward me, with her smile as usual.

"Aah, you again," I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck, knowing that everytime Lilymon approaching me, she would give me some of information about the other zone.

"Hey, you're so rude," she pouted. I smiled at her, as she smiled back.

"Shinobi Zone are waiting for your arrival," she informed me. I just nodded, and then walked to the castle.

"..and Ousama," she continued. I stopped my feet and looked at her. She was smiling, I knew that somethings made her happy.

"What's the thing that make you so happy like that?" I asked her with a little teasing voice. But, she just giggled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Congratulation for your boyfriend," she winked as she flew away. I blushed badly, did she say "boyfriend"? I mean, she was talking about Gummy? Oh no, she was misunderstanding this one. I should chase her before this gossip would spread away. But then, I remembered that Shinobi Zone needed me this time. I sighed as I walked to the castle. I decided to ask Gummy to come with me.

When I reached my room, he was still sleeping. I smiled when I gazed at him. He was cuddling the pillow. I felt guilty for woke him up, but I should. Then, I patted his forehead. He moaned a little, as I put my hand away, blushing intensely. Then, I just stroke his ear. He then opened his eyes as I smiled at him.

"Where.. we.. are?" he asked weakly, considering he just woke up.

"In my room," I replied shortly. I was too busy gazing his emerald eyes that I missed for just a little hour.

"WHAT?" he yelled as he jumped from the bed and blushed badly. I blushed too, knowing his thought.

"Look, it isn't like you're thinking about," I waved my hand constantly, as he still blushed. Then, I cleared my throat and started to explaining.

"I bring you here because you're still sleep when I wake up this morning," I said, as he just looked down. I didn't know that he would react like this.

"C'mon, I want to go to the Shinobi Zone. Do you want to join?" I offered him my hand, as he just put his paw on my hand, but didn't look at me. I smirked when I knew that he was still blushing.

* * *

With a little time flew at the time portal, we arrived at the Shinobi Zone.

"Ousama, welcome," lot of Monitamon greeted me. I smiled at them, and looked at the Monitamon's elder.

"Let's start to work!" I yelled as I raise my hand. The other yelled "yea" as they put theirself at their own position. I called out many PawnChessmon to aid them.

"Shoutmoon!" I heard someone called me. When I looked backward, it was Lunamon who called me. I smiled widely, I missed her so much.

"Oh Lunamoon I miss you," I said cheerfully as I hugged her and she hugged me back. But, at the tail of my eyes, I saw Gummy glared at me. Then, I put her down but she didn't stop her giggling.

"Hey, stop it already. We need to put ourself to the work," I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Shoutmon. I really missed you so much," she said as she covered her cheek with her paw. I smiled at her. She was a nice digimon that I knew well, compared with her elegance and her loyalty. I still remembered when she risked her life just for save her DigiNoir box that I gave her. I looked at her. She was still giggling, and I gave her my trademark grin.

Suddenly, someone whacked my arm. I looked backward, and it was Gummy. It was obvious that he looked annoyed with someone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Who is her?" he asked me as he pointed Lunamon furiously. I raised my eyebrow, and then backing him as I facing Lunamon.

"Lunamon, this is my companion Gumdramon who had save this world," I introduced him to her. She then offered her paw to him.

"My name is Lunamon, and I'm Shoutmon's friend. Pleased to meet you, Gumdramon," she said politely. But, Gumdramon just glared at her, that I could see Lunamon felt a little nervous.

"Gummy, just shake her paw," I ordered him, but he kept his glare on her, until Lunamon hid behind me.

"Shoutmon, is that guy are really nice?" she said weakly, her paw were holding my feet.

"Gumdramon, you should give her a handshake, you got it?" I said to him a little loud. He then looked like he just realized what he was doing as he blushed a little and then knelt down.

"I'm sorry young princess. My name is Gumdramon," he introduced himself. Lunamon then approaching him as she gave him her paw. Both of them then had a hand-shake as I just smiled at them. But, something bothered me a little.

Why did he called her 'young princess'?

* * *

"What's wrong Gummy?" I asked him. Still, even after we left the Shinobi Zone and had already finished helping the Sea Zone, he didn't speak to me after all.

"Nope. I'm fine," he replied as he looked down.

"C'mon, I know you're not," I knelt down in front of him as I patted his forehead. Usually, he would calm a little when I did this. So, I decided to try this out.

"Uhh," he looked like he had a fought in his mind. I put both of my hand at both of his cheeks.

"Tell me the truth," I gazed sharply at his emerald eyes. Obviously, it shown disappointment and sad look. But, I felt my hand touching something hot. Back when I gazed at him, he was blushing deeply. I glided my hand away from his cheek, as he just looked down, trying to hid his blush. I grinned, because he was so cute when he was blushing like that.

"I don't know,," he murmured. I couldn't hear him perfectly so I leaned my face forward. My left cheek met with his right cheek, and the first thing I felt was heat. But, I pretended that I didn't feel it.

"Speak more," I said in concerned voice.

"..that there is someone who doesn't call you with Ousama," he finished as he faced away. I gazed at him. Was that the thing that bothered him so much?

"Yea, she was my bestfriend. I didn't force her to call me like that," I said, but I didn't know that he took that as an offend.

"Then why you force me to call you 'Ousama'?!" he yelled at me. I jumped a little, of course startled of his reflex. Then, I smiled a little, and lifted his chin as I gazed deeply at his eyes.

"Listen, I didn't force you to call me like that. You are the first one who call me like that, as a result of your respect to me," I reminded him, as he jumped a little.

"If you want, you can call me with my name," with that, I stood up, but still gazed at his eyes. I didn't know why, I felt that I couldn't move when I gazed at his beautiful emerald eyes. Then, without realizing what I was doing, I leaned forward, closer to him. I didn't know, I just felt that I melted with his beautiful eyes, sank in it. Then, I pulled him closer as I hugged him with my hand. I kept gazing at his eyes, but when I saw a sparkle of light at his eyes, I snapped back to reality. Then, I realized that his face was already red, considering that now we didn't have a space between our face. I moved backward instantly, blushing furiously of what the hell that I just did before. Both of us didn't look at each other, as I just looked away from him.

There was a long silent moment, until he broke it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. I looked at him, still blushing slightly remembering the incident before.

"I'm the one who should apologize," I said as I walked to him. He just sat there, didn't move. I knelt down, as I grabbed both of his shoulder with both of my hand.

"Listen, I didn't know that you mad at me just because of it. But, if that is my fault, I beg you to forgive me," I whispered to him, as he widened his eyes.

"N..no," he stuttered at his reply, but then I held both of his paw with both of my hand. I looked back at him that his face was already deep red, and he was trying to avoid to made a contact-eyes with me. If I didn't resist, I'd already laughed all of the floor.

"Now, let's forget this dumb things and get back to the castle," I said, as I lifted him up and put him on my shoulder as usual. Then, I felt something heavy on my head. I looked up, and saw his ears swaying lightly. I smiled a little. He drifted to sleep on my head. Then, I put him down as I carried him with bridal-style.

A minute later I reached my bedroom, but considering that both of my hand used to held Gummy, I got a little trouble to open the door. Just in a second when I wanted to put Gummy on my shoulder, someone opened it. I looked on my side, and blushed when I found Lilymon winked at me.

"Nah nah, I was right, right?" she teased me.

"It's.. it's not are you thinking of!" I shouted at her, but she just laughed. I didn't expect that Lilymon had already watching me and Gummy all of the time.

"Thankyou," I mumbled, didn't know what I must say.

"Ooh, it's a piece of cake. I will always be there if you need a help for your boyfriend, sir," once again, she winked at me. I felt my face started to burning up, as I let out a defeated growl. Then, I sighed as I walked inside my room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : *sigh* I just want to tell you a little thing. I'm not bad when it comes to drawing. Maybe I will get 7 from 10 score. But, if you're asking me for colouring, then I will get 2 from 10 score. Pathetic =_=

Sorry for rambling. Here's the story, and don't forget to review :D

Chapter 3 : Under the tree

Normal POV

Gumdramon was walking around. He was enjoying the views. He was at the flower park now, where Shoutmon promised him to met him here. But, he then sniffed the air.

'It was him,' he thought. Even that he wasn't a dog digimon, he had an ability to sniff the scent of the other digimon. Of Shoutmon, his scent was like a vanilla, with blossom flower and a little of daffodil. He didn't know why Shoutmon's scent was like that, but he'd already knew from far away that it was him.

But then, he sniffed the air again, and realized he wasn't alone. Someone was walking with him. Curious, Gumdramon leaped to the branch of the nearest tree and spied them.

The first one who entered the park was Shoutmon. He then stopped and looked backward.

"C'mon, he will kill me if I late," he said. Gumdramon blushed a little, but then growled ferociously when he knew that the one who joined Shoutmon was Lunamon.

"I'm sorry Shoutmon. I just want to give him a little gift. He looked like he didn't like me," Lunamon replied. She brought a box with a orange wrapper. Shoutmon then smiled at her. Then, he took her paw and walked to the center of the park, holding each other hand.

Gumdramon couldn't hold his anger again. He didn't want anyone to be closer to Shoutmon than himself. Rage boiled his blood as he jumped down and flung his hammer-tail to Lunamon. But, instead hit Lunamon, his hammer tail hit Shoutmon right on his face. Shoutmon had already protected her, arm-wide open. Gumdramon then realized his fault, and then ran toward Shoutmon, panicked.

"Ousama! I'm sorry!" he apologized. But, Shoutmon slapped his paw off from him. He stood up, and then said something that almost made Gumdramon cry.

"Get away from me you scum," he scolded in disgust. Gumdramon couldn't believe his eyes ; Shoutmon offended him. He tried hard to held his tears, but failed. Tears made it way to his cheek, and then dropped to the grassy land. Gumdramon then looked back at Shoutmon, who was walking away along with Lunamon. He even didn't look back. Gumdramon felt like there was something inside him broke.

"Ousama…" he murmured.

"Shoutmon…." he then fell on his four. But, just in a second he stood up and chased them.

When he went out from the park, he saw the scene right in front of him and then froze.

Shoutmon was lying on the ground, bleeding badly.

He then dashed forward and made his way toward him. When he reached, he lifted his head with one of his paw.

"Ousama,, I'm sorry.." he said as more tears streaming down his face.

"This is my fault… If I…" he stopped as he cried more harder, and hugged him closely. Then, Shoutmon opened his eyes, and smiled a little. But, it didn't stop him from his solemn cry.

"This…is…not…your…fault," Shoutmon assured him. Then, he put his hand on his forehead and patted him a little.

"Don't move too much Ousama! It will hurt you more!" Gumdramon yelled, obviously frustated.

"I…can't," Shoutmon replied weakly, as electrical wave and data flew from him.

"YES YOU CAN. HOLD ON OUSAMA" Gumdramon yelled more, as he shook Shoutmon's head. But, Shoutmon couldn't hold any longer. He closed his eyes, but he said something weakly.

"Y' know, I had… Lunamon here…" he then coughed a little.

"STOP RAMBLING YOU BASTARD!" Gumdramon felt more frustated, he couldn't do anything when his friend was dying like this.

"… to help me… confess," he finished, as he looked at him weakly.

"I…" he then coughed more blood, as more data flew from him.

"…love you," with his last word, he vanished from the world.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Gasped, Gumdramon woke up from his freaking dream.

'Just a dream, just a dream' he assured himself. But then, he cried solemnly, as he remembered his dream before. He then looked beside him. Shoutmon was sleeping peacefully. Even that there was dark, he could see his smile. Gumdramon smiled a little, as he lied down on the bed, trying to sleep again. But, he couldn't. Everytime he closed his eyes, he remembered Shoutmon when he was dying.

"Ousama…" he mumbled as he sniffed a little.

"Nggh," Shoutmon opened his eyes, but Gumdramon seemed didn't notice him. He then heard his sniffing sound. Confused, he hugged him, tried to calm him down.

"Gummy, what's wrong?" he said in soft voice, as he breathe out the air right at the back of his neck, as he jumped a little and then shivered.

"Ousama… I…" he calmed a little, but he didn't stop his solemn cry. Then Shoutmon hugged him closer, put his chin on Gumdramon's forehead.

"Calm down,… I'm here," he tried to calm him down. But, the way he said that sounded like he calmed down his couple.

But, fortunately Gumdramon stopped his cry as he hugged him back. Then, both of them lied down on the bed as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sun had just rise a few minutes ago, but Gumdramon had already woke up and now he was on the hill where he and Shoutmon always spent their time together there. He sighed when he remembered his dream. Sure, he wasn't in pleasure with that dream…

…even that in his dream, Shoutmon said something important to him.

He blushed slightly, but he didn't think that Shoutmon love him in the reality. He was a normal digimon, surely. And he needed a Digimon Queen for his future kingdom. And it was obvious that he would choose Lunamon to be his Digimon Queen.

He smiled bitterly, but then he sniffed the air. It was the same scent he sniffed in his dream.

That means, Lunamon made her way to this place.

He looked back, confused. Why she know that he was here? At least, this was his special place with Shoutmon. His thought about "special place" made him blushed badly, but then he shook his head.

"Someone's here?" Lunamon asked from the back of the tree. She looked around, and then spotted Gumdramon who was sitting on the grass. She then tip-toed toward him.

"Just walk normally. I have already know you are there," he said coldly, even that he didn't look backward. Lunamon gasped, and then she walked to him.

"Gumdramon, why are you here?" she asked him.

"This was my question. Why are you here?" he asked back, glared at her. She gulped, she had never met a strange digimon like Gumdramon. Once polite, at the other time went wild.

"I…" she thought about her word. He just stared at her, as she gulped.

"I was here because Shoutmon asked me to look for you," she finally said. But, Gumdramon just raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ousama looking for me? He had already have you, why he should looking for me?" he then shifted his gaze to the blue sky, gazing at the white milk cloud that moved slowly.

"Why do you say like that?" she asked, a little anger could heard in her voice. Sure, she just met with him. Then why he was so rude with her? And Shoutmon said that he was his companion, then why he was so rude with him too?

"That's something that you doesn't have to concern yourself with," he replied coldly, as he stood up.

"I just want to say this," Lunamon stated as she moved forward. She couldn't hold her anger toward him.

"I don't want to hear that," he replied.

_SLAP_

Lunamon slapped him hardly. Tears flowing down her cheek.

"I just want to say something from Shoutmon! Can't you just sit down and shut your mouth?!" she yelled at him. He rubbed his cheek, and then looked back at her.

"Just go," he finally said as he sat down. She sighed. She never hit another digimon. But, for this one, she should.

"Listen, Shoutmon want you to meet him at the flower park at 10 AM," she explained, as his ears twitched and he jumped a little.

"Did you say… flower park?" he asked her, sounds disbelief. She nodded, and then started to walk back to the castle.

"And remember, I believe him in you," she winked, and then left him alone with his red-face and his thought.

Gumdramon POV

Just a little time ago, I wanted to smack her on her face. But, she said something that completely made me shocked.

_"… I believe him in you"_

That statement constantly replayed in my mind, as it just made me blushed more and more.

"Gummy, are you here?" I heard Ousama's voice behind. I gasped, I didn't sniff any of his scent before.

"Nah, I was right," he then appeared as he walked toward me. I looked back a second, then sighed as I faced away. I didn't hear any of his footsteps. Instead, he was laughing hard.

"Wh..Why are you laughing, Ousama?" I asked nervously. Still, I was glad that he could laugh like that. But, if your friend laugh with no reason, should you glad?

"It just…it just…," he then laughed again, as he stood up and offered one of his hand. I accepted it with my paw, as he helped me to stand up. But, his hand still rested on my paw. I gulped nervously.

"Ou..sama?" I said.

"Hmm?" he didn't say anything, but he gazed at me intensely that I could feel my cheek started to burning up.

"Don't… look at me… like that," I raised my left paw in front of his face as I waved it a little.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he stepped backward and grinned as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Still, his left hand was at my right paw.

"C'mon, Lunamon had already told you, aren't she?" he asked with a teasing sound, but then he looked at me with concerned look.

"I know something bothered you," he then pinned me on the grass as I blushed more.

"Ou..sama… you.." I pointed his muzzle, but he kept his eyes on me.

"Why are you always keep your problem just for yourself?" he asked in a disappointment sounds. I could see disappointment look too in his sapphire eyes.

"I'm…" I still blushed, considering that now our position seemed like something that wasn't good.

"Tell. Me." he said deeply, that he didn't move his gaze from my eyes. I didn't have enough choice, I just gazed at him back. But, it just made me blushed more.

"I… I…" I wanted to tell him something, but I couldn't say something.

"Just say it," he said calmly. I was so confused. He seemed didn't bother with our position now. Okay, if you wanted to know he pinned both of my arm with both of his hand. He gazed at my eyes that I predicted there just an inch between our face. And the worst was I could feel heat from his breath and his body, that always made me blushed badly.

"Ousama," I finally had enough energy to said one word.

"Can you… let go… from me?" I pointed his muzzle again, but he still kept his eyes on mine.

"I can't," he said shortly.

"Wh…why?" I asked him more nervously.

"Because,,.." he leaned forward.

"I'm in love," with that, he meshed his muzzle at mine, as we engaged in our first kiss. I widened my eyes as blushed badly. I'd never thought that he loved me. I mean, in my opinion he was in love with Lunamon, but … never mind. Now I was in a deep pleasure, that I knew he love me too as I love him.

I could feel all of my body burned up, as I could feel him heating up too, considering that we didn't had a space between us. I closed my eyes, and hugged him closer. He then started to swaying right and left, with me in his arm. I was so happy, that I asked a permission to went inside. He then opened his mouth, as we had a little wrestle game.

But, he then pushed me as I put myself away from him. I knew that he needed air so did I. We both panted as I gazed at him. His face was redder than his skin, as I smirked. But, I knew that my face was blushing badly more than him. He then gazed at me, as I smiled at him. He smiled back, as he stood up and offered his hand as usual.

He put me on his shoulder, and I cuddled at his head. He then walked slowly to the castle. I played his tail with my hammer-tail, smashed it lightly. But, it wasn't enough. I scratched his V-crest lightly, that I heard his giggle sound. I grinned as I scratched his V-crest more, until he laughed hard.

"S..Stop it!" he said in his laugh. I stopped as I jumped off from him.

"Ousama," I called him. He gazed at me warmly, as I blushed intensely. I felt more nervous, even that he had already told me his feeling toward me, but it didn't mean that I could rid this uncomfortable feeling.

"I'm sorry," I said weakly as I swinging my feet nervously. Then, he lifted me up as I blushed more. I gazed at his sapphire eyes that always made me sank in it.

"For what?" he finally asked from the silent moment that we spent just for gazing each other eyes.

"I have never told you pieces of my mind," I replied. He then smiled, as he hugged me.

"But you should, now," he grinned playfully. I grinned too, as I hugged him back.

"I love you," I said, blushing intensely.

"So do I," he replied playfully.

"Hey Ousama, I-"

"Can you call me 'Shoutmon'?" he cut my statement.

"Emm, okay. Hey Shoutmon?" I giggled, felt something funny when I called him like that.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow as he showed him his trademark grin.

"Stop for a second," I lifted my paw in front of him, gesturing him to stop.

"Okay, now what's the plan?" he crossed his arm. I dragged him to the our favourite spot : the green hill. When we reached, we both panted, as a result for ran from the distance. But now, we were under the tree's shadow.

"Can you… say it again?" I blushed badly. I knew that it was the dumb thing, but I just wanted to hear his impression once again.

"Say what?" he raised his eyebrow. Then, for a second he thought, he then gave me a devilish smirk as I gulped and blushed.

"You want me to?" he knelt down as he kissed my forehead. I blushed again, as he moved backward a little and gazed deeply at my eyes. Me too, as I sank in his bright ocean eyes.

"I love you," he said softly. I smiled widely, that's sound great. Then, I poked his cheek as I pulled him closer. Then, I saw his face, looked like he waited me to kiss him. I smirked, as I just tenderly rubbed his cheek. Just in a second, I felt my paw touched something hot. Then, I looked him, blushing badly. I smirked, that now I could see his funny face.

"Ousamaaa," I pouted, as he opened his eyes.

"You're sooo cute," I said as I started to caring his cheek again. He then closed his eyes again, as I glided my paw to his muzzle.

"That's feel good," he mumbled, as I put my paw away.

"Hey, why did you stop?" he pouted. I laughed as I moved closer to him.

"Because…" I stopped as I snuggled closer to him. I hugged him, as I blushed slightly.

"I love you too!" I said cheerfully as I kissed him. The second kiss in this day, the best day ever. This was another proof…

… that I would never miss this hill.

And the tree was the one who witnessed our strong bond of love.

Always.

* * *

Honestly, I think that I just write something that doesn't good enough. But, I hope that my fellow reader like this. I need more idea, that can you give me some pieces of your mind about this fic and your idea about the next chapter? Pleased to read your review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : I don't know what must I say. I need more idea to expand this fic. Because of that, I BEG YOU to give me pieces of your mind by reviewing this fic :(

Tasukete, onegaishimasu :)

Chapter 4 : First Date

Shoutmon POV

I kept walking back and forth, so all of people could say that I was nervous as hell. Yes I did, because I wanted to go with Gummy on our first date. I didn't know what should I do, what should I brought, what should I say, and yadda yadda sort of things.

The first one, I thought about my appereance. Did I look good? At least, I knew from Taiki that when someones went out for date, they changed their outfit drastically. But, I didn't know what should I wore. So, I decided to ask someone. But, who? Asking this thing would only made me embarrassed. That's why now you found me walking back and forth, just to kill the time for thinking.

Suddenly, the door opened. I looked back. It was Lilymon, who was grinning devilly as I blushed deeply.

"Wh..what are you looking for!" I yelled at her, but she then closed the door.

"Oops. Did I distract someone who obviously looked like he don't know what thing he must do on date?" she winked at me as I blushed more.

"C'mon, I never attend a date before," I pouted, but it just made her grin grew into a devilish smirk.

"Then let me help you Sir!" she then flew toward the closet, as I just followed her.

* * *

I didn't know how to say this. But, I disagreed Taiki for saying that 'girls is the one who know all of the fashionable things very well'. Half a hour had already passed, but Lilymon still picking a clothes, threw it away, and then picked another one, and then threw it again, and she do it all of the time. I sighed, then poked her shoulder.

"It's okay. I can go with this one," I pointed myself, and then she blinked in confusion.

"Do you think that your boyfriend will glad to see you like that?" she tilted her head. I growled, but then snapped out.

"Love didn't come from fashion," with that, I picked up my stuff and then slammed the door open.

As I walked, I thought of Gummy's outfit.

Umm, in a maid outfit? Hey, maybe he- WHAT THE HELL DID I THINKING? I blushed as I shook my head. Gummy wasn't a dummy person like that. I knew well that he didn't bother with his appereance, but if that for me? I didn't know of that. I walked slowly to the next room.

This was Gummy's bedroom. Even since we became a couple, he didn't want to be one room with me, that made me a little disappointed. Sure, I knew too that he didn't want because someones told him a little thing.

*FLASHBACK*

I was on the way to the hill, as I hummed a song. Then, I saw Gummy sat on the grass, but someone's with him. I hid behind the tree, and rubbed all of my body to the trunk so Gummy couldn't sniff my scent. And, it did well. He seemed that he didn't know that I was here, so I peeked a little.

He was talking with Lunamon. I raised my eyebrow. What I knew was he dislike Lunamon because she was too close with me. But, they chatted happily. I smiled widely at the view, it was good to see that they became a friend. Then, I focused on my ear.

"Congratulation Gumdramon! I know well that you can do it!" Lunamon cheered him, as he blushed.

"N..no. He was the one who confessed," he replied. I smirked when I gazed at his cute blushing face.

"Hey, did you know what you will do after confession?" she blinked to him, as he just tilted his head.

"What?" he asked. Lunamon giggled and then moved forward. She then whispered something on his ear. I couldn't hear that, but the things that I knew was when Lunamon moved backward, Gumdramon's face was pale and blushing at the same time.

That means, Lunamon told him somethings about-

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I startled when I heard Gummy's yell. Then, I looked at them again. Lunamon was still giggling, and then waved her paw.

"Nope. I'm just kidding," she giggled again, but Gummy's seems disappointed.

"Uhh, that's good," he muttered as he shook his head with both of his paw.

"Nah, this is the truth. You will have a date with him after a confession," she explained. I looked at Gummy. He looked so serious that I had to bit my lower lip, prohibiting myself for laughing.

"And then?"

"And then? Yah you just walk with him, share a kiss.. emm maybe not 'a'. Maybe lot," she giggled as he blushed. I smirked again, he was so cute when he blushed.

"… and yeah that is," she finished. But, she looked like she missed something.

"Oh yeah, but there is something that usually you do at the end of the date," she said, as she blushed a little. I gasped. Did she?

"What is that?" he asked her. She then made a gesture with her hand as his face goes pale, so did I.

"WHAAAT? JUST IN A TIME AGO YOU SAID THAT YOU'RE KIDDING!" he yelled. She laughed all of the floor. I just held my face with my hand. It felt hot, as my mind kept thinking about somethings that wasn't good. I shook my head with my hand, and then ran from the hill.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Hey Ousama!" I snapped as I saw Gummy right in front of me. He wore a red robe, and a red hat too so he looked like a reaper. Hey, but a cute reaper of course. I gazed at him intensely, that I could see him a little nervous.

"Umm, sorry," I apologized as I rubbed the back of my head. He just smiled, as I held his hand and started to walk.

"Hey Ousama, where should we go?" he asked me. But, I just looked forward, trying not to ruining our date just for gazing his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere funny," I said as I squeezed his paw. I smiled at him as he smiled back. We both walked slowly, enjoying the time that we wanted to spent together.

The first place that we decided to go was the Shinobi Zone. I didn't know why he wanted me to drag him here, but at least if he was happy then I would too.

When we arrived, he suddenly dragged me and ran very fast that I stumbled so many time. When we stopped, I tried hardly to stand up on my feet.

"What the heck that you're doing?" I asked him, but maybe I said it too deeply as he took it as an insult. He then gazed me with his sad-looking eyes, and then I realized what I just do to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," I patted his forehead. Then, we both went in the movie center. Now I knew why he wanted me to came here.

We watched two movie here, and both of it was Romance's genre. I enjoyed the movie well, but in the middle of the movie, I felt something heavy on my right shoulder. Then, I looked at my right side, only to found Gummy rested his head on my shoulder. I gently stroke his ears as I kept my eyes on the movie. He then giggled as he tried to push my hand. But, then I pulled him closer as I kissed him. It wasn't long, but we enjoyed it. Then, he moved from his chair as he sat on my lap. I blushed deeply, but then I just hugged him, feeling his soft fur even he wore the robe. I rested my chin on his forehead, as we both watching the movie happily.

After watching the movie, we grabbed some food at Sweet Zone.

"Whay do you want to eat?" I asked him as I looking the menu. He just skimmed the page of the menu without looking on it, and then closed it.

"I don't know. Even this is the Sweet Zone, I know that all of the food wasn't as sweet as you," he impressed me as I blushed badly. He then smirked, only to made my blush deeper.

"Uhh, I…" I stuttered, but I just gazed at his eyes.

"Two chocolate cake and two ice coffee, okay?"

"Yeah!"

Just in a moment, our food was on the table. I looked at the cake. It was so nice that I felt a little bad to ate it. But then, I cut it into a small pieces as I ate it slowly, savoring the taste. I took a glance to Gummy who was eating happily. I smiled, and then took another bite.

When we finished, I looked at him. He had lot of black-spot on his white muzzle.

"Eww, that's gross," I teased him. But, he just grinned. Then, I moved forward and licked them without any of hesitation. When I sat back on my chair, he just looked down as I smirked. Then, I dragged him out and move to the next destination.

We reached the Island Zone just in a second. As he gazed at the awesome views, I went in and borrowed two set of fishing equipment. Then, I poked him with one of the fishing rod.

"Here, take it. I can't bring it all by myself," I said as he helped me to put the stuff down.

"Why are you thinking about fishing, Ousama?" he asked me, and then I looked at him, only to gazed at his beautiful emerald eyes. He then waved his paw as I snapped back.

"There there, it is a bad habit for gazing at me like that," he teased me, but I just grinned.

"Sorry, it can't be helped," I gently patted his forehead, not noticing that my fishing rod was sank to the sea.

"Err, Ousama…" he whispered.

"Hmm?" I kept caring his forehead.

"Where's your fishing pole?" he asked. I looked back, and then growled. "Dammit, I didn't look at it," I said as I wanted to jump to the water, but then he locked my wrist with his paw.

"Wait. Let me do that," he said and then went into the water. But, I worried about him. If there's someone who took my fishing pole, then it was a shark. And Gummy couldn't fight it alone in the water. So, I decided to chase him underwater.

I swam down, looking around. Then, I found him precisely fought with a shark. With a flick of finger, I brought my mic and then shoot the wave of 'Soul Crusher', sending the shark away. But, I knew that held a breath for more than 3 minutes was impossible. Then I swam to him, I knew that he almost lost all of his air. Then, I came to a conclusion. I grabbed my fishing rod with my right hand, so did I hugged him closer with it, and my left hand used to swam to the surface.

'Held your breath for a second,' I mouthed him, but then he choked the air out of him. Panicked, I kissed him, trying to share my own breathe. Fortunately, we made it to the surface as we both parted away and panted heavily.

Then, I still held him close, as I swam to the edge.

"Sometimes you are a stubborn one," I muttered playfully, as he just grinned. But then, he sneezed many times that I got more panicked. I hugged him closer, and then decided to went back to the castle.

When we reached, I brought him with both of my arm as I kicked the door open. Then, I gently put him on the bed as I ran again looking for medicine. I found one, and then poured some water to the glass, and ran again toward him.

"Don't…pull…yourself too much… Ousama," he said weakly as he smiled at me. I panted a little, but I smiled back.

"You're the one who pull yourself too much," I said, as I sat next to him and helped him to sat up. He then swallowed the medicine as he lied down on the bed again. I looked at him, absolutely I was worried about his condition now. He got cold because he wanted to help me.

"I'm sorry," I said in a regretting voice. I hung my head down in shame, but then he put his paw on my hand.

"You're not… " he then sat up weakly just for gave me a kiss at my cheek. I smiled at him, and then put a blanket and covered him with it.

"Take a rest…" I suggested as I kept caring his forehead. Sure, it was my fault. But, the only thing that I must do now was to made him feel better.

"Don't…stop…" he muttered as I smiled.

"I won't," I kept caring his forehead until he drifted to sleep. When I heard his snor, I put my hand away. I just gazed at his sleeping face, admitted his damn-cute face. Still, he was sick now. So, even how cute he looked like, he wasn't in a good state.

"Cold…" he mumbled. 'Cold?' I thought.

Without thinking, I pulled him closer to me, tried to warm him. But, I didn't know that he was so soft that made me sleepy to just from hugging him. I narrowed my eyes, but then opened it widely, trying not to sleep. But, it failed totally as I closed my eyes and with him, started our journey in the peacefully dream.

* * *

I wanted to write more, but I thought that it will be good if I put it on the next chapter. So, keep looking here, the 2nd ShoutGum Fic on this ^^ See you later, ShoutGum fans :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Ugh, late again -_- I got lot of homework, and the worst that there was a homework that I must made a video clip, and it made all of my time just for working that annoying homework.

I'm so sorry that make all of ShoutGum fans here disappointed for this late update. I need a constructive review for continuing this Fic, so review please ^^

Chapter 5 : Treatment

**Gumdramon POV**

"Nggh," I grunted as I opened my eyes, woke up from my slumber. I felt light-headed, and then just in a second I realized that there was someone hugging me. Then, I turned backward carefully, and blushed when I knew that the person was Ousama. But then, I smiled as I snuggled toward him. He moved a little, but I didn't care. But then, he hugged me closer. I blushed again, but in his arm I felt so peaceful.

But then, the light of the sun made a contact on my eyes. I pushed his arm and then jumped off from the bed. I gazed at him, and blushed intensely. I didn't know that he was so cute when he was sleeping. So, I decided to put a camera and took a picture of his sleeping face. But, he still slept peacefully. I looked at the clock ; it was already 5 AM. I smiled at him, and then crawled toward him as I glided my paw to his cheek, and then to his muzzle as I gently stroke it. Still, he hadn't wake up. Then, I smirked as I kissed him softly. And, it work. He immediately woke up as he blushed. I laughed at his face, but then I felt weak that I suddenly lied down on the bed.

"Gummy, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Idiot. It is obvious that I'm not okay," I teased him, but then I saw his tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just kidding," I said, but then he sat next to me as he put his forehead on my forehead. I blushed deeply, but then I just closed my eyes, enjoying our moment together.

"Wait here," he said, and then he shut the door open hardly. I waited patiently as I just looked at the ceiling room.

"Ugh,…" I grunted as I put my paw on my head. I'd never had a fever before. This felt like a jerk. I couldn't pull up my body to do something, even just for stand up.

Just a moment later, I heard the door opened and Ousama came in. He brought a bowl of water and a towel. He also grabbed some stuff that I supposed was medicine.

"Here…" he put the towel in the bowl, and then he put the wet towel on my forehead. I just smiled at him weakly, gave him a grateful gesture. But, he didn't smile either. Then he put a blanket and covering me with it.

"Thank..you," I whispered, and then shut my eyes. But I still could feel his presence. He didn't move even a inches. I opened my eyes and then I saw him crying.

"Ousama what's wrong?" I quickly sat up and weakly moved his face with my paw so we both face-to-face.

"That's… I'm the one who make you like that," he wiped his tears away. I looked at him blankly. Just for this, he blamed himself so badly like this?

"Ousama… I'm okay here," I assured him, but then I grunted as I lied down again.

"You're not…" then, he lied down beside me as he put one of his hand to stroke my ears. I giggled as a react, and then tried to shut my eyes again.

"Y' know, I'll be okay because you're always by my side," I said but not looking at him, instead closing my eyes, so I didn't know his expression now.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, and I could hear guilty and sorrow in his voice.

"Don't be…" I said as I opened my eyes. I couldn't face him, because if I did, then the towel would fall from my forehead. "But still I love to be sick like this," I grinned sheepishly. He then crawled up to me so I could see his sapphire eyes.

"What do you say?" he raised his eyebrow. I laughed a little, and then cleared my throat.

"At least, I get more of your attention when I'm sick," I winked at him, and he instantly moved backward that I could sworn his face was more red than his skin. I smirked at him, but he just chuckled.

"And if you want to know, I'm happy that I can spend more of my time with you," he said as he crawled again to the bed. I smiled, but then I felt a little thirsty. Since that I couldn't move, so there was only one option.

"Ousama?" I asked him. He just looked at me with confused look. Then I rubbed my neck, gesturing him that I was thirsty. He got it well, and then he jumped off from the bed and made his way to the kitchen. I looked at his back, still didn't believe that I got all of his attention. If I didn't sick, maybe I had already jumped on the bed constantly.

"Here…" his voice made me snapped back. He brought me a glass of water. I took it from him, but I made a playfully frown.

"Just a mineral water?" I pouted at him. He just shrugged.

"You're sick now. It's better if you didn't drink any-" he stuck at his word because now I was looking at him with my puppy eyes.

"… Fine, what do you want?" he asked. I mentally cheered myself, and then looked at him.

"I want …" I stopped, and stroke my chin with my paw, thinking hard what I wanted to drink. But, when I glanced at him, he immediately faced away. I raised my eyebrow, and then smirked.

"I want a hot chocolate," I said happily. He just smiled at me, but seemed that he had thinking something and then chuckled.

"I think when someone's got a fever they want something refreshing," he said. I just smiled at him.

"Please?" I pouted, and I could see perfectly that he was blushing. He then sighed, and then nodded. I cheered a 'yay' and then waited patiently on the bed.

'Sometimes I wonder what is his favourite food,' I thought to myself.

"Hey Ousama," I called him.

"Hmm?" he replied, but didn't look at me. He was too busy making me a hot chocolate.

"I just wondering what do you like to drink now?" I asked him. He then stopped for a while, and then he continued stirring the chocolate.

"I don't know. I'm not in mood for drinking something," he answered. I sighed, and then lied down on the bed again.

'Damn it, it goes up again,' I took the almost dry towel in the bowl, and then I put my paw on my forehead. It was hot, I knew it. Then, I sat up weakly, and crawled to the bowl. I put it in, and then squeezed it. Then, I lied down again and put the wet towel on my forehead.

"Feeling better?" he was already there. I gazed at him, and I just shook my head weakly.

"Then drink this," he gave me the hot chocolate. I sat up, and then started to drink it slowly. I took a glance at him a while, and I found he was looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him playfully, and then he just shrugged.

"Dunno," he replied simply. Then, he moved forward and hugged me, luckily that I had already put the mug away.

"Nggh, Ousama," I grunted, he hugged me tightly that I could barely breath. Then, he released me but kept his eyes on mine.

"I just wondering what can I do to get rid of your fever with a quick time," he sniffed. I smiled at him, and moved my paw to his cheek.

"It's okay Ousama. How many time I must say that?" even that I felt happy because he was here for me now, I still cursing this damn fever.

"But…" he then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I tilted my head, confused.

"But what?" I asked him as I put my paw away from him. But then I saw his cheek flushed red.

"I just…" he then sighed. "Never mind," he waved his hand.

"That make me curious," I pouted.

"Ugh, fine," he finally said, and then sat up in front of me. But, he didn't say anything instead keep looking up at the ceiling room.

"Ousama?" I shook his head lightly and then he shook his head himself.

"That is…" he then blushed deeply as I just grinned. Then, I put my paw on his cheek.

"That's hoot," I teased him, just to made his blush deeper. Then, I rubbed his pointy head and glided my paw along his V-crest. When my paw was at his V-crest tip, that I must moved myself forward, I didn't realize that we hadn't space between us. Just when I realized it, he pulled me closer and meshed his muzzle with mine. At first I was shocked at his sudden react, but then I enjoyed what he want.

Even so, his mouth was so cool that made me feel better. Considering that now all of my body burned up, he made me cool even with a little nasty way.

When we parted away, he just smiled at me.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied simply, but kept my gaze on his eyes, so did him. Then, he moved forward, and we had a second kiss today.

* * *

That was something awkward. Just with a kiss, I felt more better than before. Even that I knew well that a doctor couldn't explain it with science, I felt a little happy. We had strengthen our bond, and now I could jump off from the bed and walked around.

When I said that I felt better, he just smiled at me and then told me that he had to left to fulfill his duty, of course. I just nodded and here I was now, walking around the castle. Being on the bed even that just 4 hour made me felt like baby, so I needed to walk around for some relaxing activities.

Then, I slowly walked to the hill, our favourite hill. I reached the hill, and then I sat down on the grass. From this place, I could see all of the zone. The village, the castle, the lake, and all of the savana here. I even could see a group of Pickmonz that were playing near the village. They were small of course, but there were lot of them so I could see them.

"Wasting your time here is no good ! Dame dame!" suddenly, I heard someone's voice as I turned back. It was Damemon.

"Oh Damemon, you almost make my heart stopped," I said, but he just smirked.

"What's that for?" I asked him, but he just shrugged.

"I just walk around, and I found you here. Yuu and the others are in the castle now," he said as he jumped to the tree. I jumped quickly.

"So, Tagiru's there too?" I asked him happily. He just nodded and then I ran as fastest I could to the castle. Of course, I missed him. But, I didn't know should I tell him about Ousama or not? Never mind, the most important was we could gather together again after a long time.

When I reached the castle, Damemon was already here.

"Hey, you supposed at the hill right now," I panted, but he just smirked.

"I can teleport anywhere, do you forget my Digi-Ninpou?" he exclaimed as I just sweatdropped, realizing that he had those 'magical technique'. Started from teleporting, and then trap, body-swap, and all sort of Ninja technique.

"So, Gumdramon is here too," Taiki's voice startling me. I looked back, and he was here, wearing his trademark outfit and his green-googles. Beside him, there was Akari and Zenjirou.

"What are you guys planning to do? Held a party?" I teased them as we laughed together.

"I just wondering where's Shoutmon?" Akari asked Taiki and Zenjirou just nodded his head, agreed with her question. Hearing that made me jumped a little. Unfortunately, the three of them knew that and was suspicious with me.

"Ummm,…" I gulped as I stepped backward.

"Gumdramon…" Taiki started. His voice was intimidating that I felt being interrogated.

"Do you know…" Akari continued. Her eyes were flaming with fire, that made me gulped more.

"Shoutmon?" Zenjirou finished. He brought a wooden-sword, and aimed it at me. I gulped more and more, as I kept walk backward, and in a second turned back and ran away as fastest as I could.

"Heey wait!" all of them chase me, something's that I didn't expect. They wanted to play a tag? Hmm, I'd missed all of the time to play a tag. This will be more interesting.

"Wait you purple one!" I looked back, and I jaw-dropped. Yuu and Tagiru were joined them.

'Crap, this bad,' I thought, and I tried to increase my speed. But suddenly I tripped with something and blacked out.

* * *

"Gumdramon…" I heard a voice.

"Gumdramon…!" I heard someone's yelling at me.

"Nggh," I grunted as I opened my eyes weakly. I needed a three second to made my vision back to normal.

Then, I found myself on the bed. Right above me was Ousama. I blushed deeply, and quickly looked around. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone except both of us.

"Ou…sama?" I called him, but he just sighed and then lied beside me.

"Why are you running like that? You're still sick, don't make me worried," he said sheepishly. I looked at him, and snuggled at his chest. He just wrapped his arm around me.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Sword Zone now?" I asked him, referring his explanation about his schedule to me this morning.

"I quickly come back when I know all of Xros Heart are here," he replied simply, as he used one of his hand for caring my forehead. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch. Then, I heard the door knocked. He then let go of me as I pouted. But, he then moved to the door as he opened it. Then, I saw Tagiru and Taiki were here.

"So, Gumdramon is sick now," Taiki came to a conclusion. But then, Tagiru's statement made my ears twitched.

"I didn't know that Gumdramon's so weak like that," he then laughed.

"HEY, I'M NOT WEAK!" I yelled at him as I jumped from the bed.

"Look, you make him wake up," Ousama slapped his forehead, but I didn't care. Right now I'll make Tagiru took his statement back.

"That's my Digimon!" Tagiru said as I just sweatdropped. He did it just to make me wake up? Oh bastard, that's better if I kept pretending to sleep.

But, I missed him. I ran toward him as we both share a hug.

"Miss you jerk!" I said playfully as he gave me a whack at my forehead. But suddenly, he moved his hand away.

"Oh god, your head was so hot! Do you keep a bomb in your head?" he asked playfully as we both high-fived.

"We're here just for a moment to check out if there's something that we can do," Taiki explained to Shoutmon.

"Hmm hmm I just wondering that you don't call me first if you will come here," he pouted, even that from the tails of my eyes I could see his pouting face perfectly as I blushed.

"Gumdramon, what's wrong?" Tagiru asked me, but I just shook my head.

"I'm sleepy," I made a fake yawn and then jumped to the bed, and snoring a little, pretending that I had already drifted to sleep.

"Ah, he get a sleep like a pig," I heard Tagiru's voice, but I just ignored it.

"Come on, he's sick now. You can come here again when he's okay," Ousama suggested him.

"Then I'll have a fun with Yuu first! I'm at the lake if you looking at me Taiki!" Tagiru shouted at him as I heard his footsteps away.

"Always burn up huh," I heard Taiki murmured. I moved a little, so I could take a glance to both of them.

"By the way Shoutmon, where's your bed?" Taiki asked Ousama something's odd. I even didn't believe that a superstar like Taiki had a question like that.

"Only that," Ousama replied, and I opened my eyes a little. He was pointing at the bed that I was on it now.

"You… share a bed with him?" Taiki asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, he had his room himself. Besides, what's the problem if he sleep here? We are a brother after all," I sighed in relief when I heard Ousama's reply.

"No, it just…" Taiki then knelt down and whispered something to Ousama that I couldn't hear. But, I knew he whispered something bad that I could see Ousama's face was pale now.

"It's not…" Ousama replied, but then I saw Taiki grinning at him.

"Don't be shy, he's rather cute too," Taiki said and then gave Ousama a friendly hug before ran down to the hall.

"So, what's the thing that he said to you?" I asked him loudly that he jumped a little.

"You,,, still wake up all of the time?" he asked, and in a second his face flushed red.

"Is that wrong?" I teased him, but he just smirked as he made his way to the bed.

"Taiki just suspect something odd," he explained.

"What is it?" I asked him. He then looked at me with his ocean blue eyes, that made me blushed deeply.

"Yeah, something's about us," he stretched his arm, and then yawned.

"About… us?" I felt my face became more hot.

"Yeah, but I only tell him that we are just a brother, right?" he winked at me. I blushed more as he smirked.

"Get a sleep. You'll be okay tomorrow," he suggested.

"One thing," I raised my paw. He then tilted his head.

"Can I … have a lunch?" I asked him. He then sighed.

"Y' know, I'm tired for-"

"Please?" I used my pouty face again.

"Fine, what do you want?" he then let a sigh of defeat. I cheered myself that I knew now how to made him do somethings for me.

"I want…" I blushed, as he tilted his head.

"You!" I exclaimed as I pulled him closer and we both engaged in a deep kiss. Even that he was a King, that I just a Wild Child…

It didn't mean that I couldn't have his concern more.

'I'm sure he will be there for me' I thought.

"I'll always be there for you," he said that I taken aback. Then, I smiled as I yawned loudly. I closed my eyes slowly, as I mumbled something's.

"We will always be together, right?" I squeezed his hand.

"That a promise," he answered as he squeezed my paw back. Held each other hand, we drifted to sleep instantly.

* * *

Need more idea to expand this fic. I rarely write something's romantic like this, so I need more idea. Help me please, so I don't have to late-update again.

Until next time, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : It's over one month! I'm so sorry for abandoning this fic. Still, I'm happy that without updating this fic, this fic view keep increasing. Thanks for the loyal reader xD

Anyway, this is the story. Enjoy, and if you have any idea, please write it on review ^^

Chapter 6 : Void

**Gumdramon POV**

Moon had risen just a few hours ago, while the stars kept dazzling around it. I gazed at them, with an appreciating look. Sure, the night's sky always made me fell in love with it. But, there's one that I love more than this sky. It was him. A reptilian red digimon, with his trademark yellow scarf, and the best was a pair of his sapphire eyes. What a pity that I hadn't saw him for this week.

I sighed as I kicked a tiny rock to the lake. Then, I lied down on the grass, trying to unleash all of my emotion. This week is the worst days to be passed ever. Ousama had gone for his duty, and he still hadn't back yet. I missed him so much, that now I couldn't do anything. Every second passed like a hour. Without him, I couldn't raise a smile. Even that remembering his grin just made me hurt. What the hell that took him so long?

I rolled a little, poking at the soft grass. If he was here, my paw surely ended on his cheek, or maybe his muzzle. But, he wasn't here. I sighed again, a tears formed from the tails of my eyes. I quickly wiped it away. Yet that he wasn't here, but surely he would back. But, there wasn't any hint that he had already come back. The last time we met was when we parted away.

I just remembered his grin as he said "Don't miss me so much!"

I missed you so much, Ousama. Even that I didn't know why are this feeling kept stuck in my heart. I missed your sapphire eyes. I missed your pointy head. Ukh, I would embarrassing myself for listing his qualities.

Where the hell are you?

Just in a second, I sniffed the air. This scent, IT WAS HIM! I quickly jumped and ran toward the scent. But, in a second I lost it. There wasn't any of his scent again. Confused, I looked around. But, I didn't see him anywhere. I sighed again, maybe it just because my freaking imagination because I missed him so much. Nevertheless, I walked slowly to the green hill. There's a lot of our memory lied down here.

Remembering the past, I smiled bitterly a little. Here the first time we had our kiss. First time for me, literally. I didn't know it was his first time or not, but I didn't care. As long as it was a loving kiss, I would gladly accept it from him. I missed his lips so much. Parted away for a week made me felt like nothing. There wasn't any hug. There wasn't any kiss. There wasn't any cuddle. It made me sick.

"Haven't you realize how much I miss you?" I asked to myself loudly. Surely, there wasn't any answer. Just a breezing wind blew the leaf on the tree, and the soft sound from the dancing grass. I sat on our favourite spot, gazing at the moon again.

"Ousama…" I let out a tears again, but this time I let it go, with all of my emotion now. If he was here, he would hug me to calm me down, but he wasn't here. I gazed at the picnic package that we left it after our last picnic here. I crawled slowly toward it, gazing at the red and blue mug. On the skin of the blue mug written "Long Life", and at the red mug written "Long Live". I remembered perfectly when he brought both of this mug at our picnic.

***FLASHBACK***

"Ousama, that's 5 minutes and 31 second!" I exclaimed as I raise the alarm clock when he finally arrived. He just grinned even that his whole body sweating. Of course, running so far away like that and at 12 AM would made everyone like that.

"Sorry for delay," he finally replied as he tried to breathing normally. I poked his back as I grinned.

"This" he gave me a basket. I looked at it, confused.

"What's this?" I asked as I stumbled a little. It was heavy for me.

"Just look at it," he smirked. I nodded as I opened the basket. There was a more look-like bed cover, and then 3 bowls with it content, and then 2 pair of spoon and fork. There's a bottle of iced tea too. Then, the last item was that mug. I gazed at it, more confused again.

"That's typo," I pointed to the red mug with it word "Long live"

"That's not," he replied as he crossed his arm.

"Then, what's it mean?" I asked him. He then sat and took the thing that I thought was a bedcover. But, it was a picnic cushion. It colour just a plain blue. Then, he sat on it and poked the place beside him. I slowly sat on it, and then gazed at him.

"Look at this," he said. He put the blue mug that the handle facing me, so there's only "Lo" from "Long Life" that could be read.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. He then tenderly put his finger at my mouth, which made me blushed instantly.

"Just a little more," he said. He then put the red mug, and placed it beside the blue mug, it handle faced him. And then, I immediately knew what he means about the "Long Live". When he put the mug, I could only read "Ve" from "Long Live". And combined with the blue mug, it made a word "Love". I looked at him, he was smiling warmly but his gaze was still on the mug. I gazed at him, admired all of his qualities. His yellow scarf swaying softly, blew by the soft wind.

Suddenly, he lifted me up and then he sat at my place.

"I want to see if it work or not," he said, then he put me on his lap. I blushed, and it got deeper when his arm wrapped around me.

"Ousama…" I squeaked a little, but then he grinned.

"It works, isn't it?" he asked me. I nodded as I smiled.

"Come on, let's have a lunch!" he exclaimed happily. I couldn't help but smile at him. Then, he opened the first bowl. It was a chicken soup. The second bowl was spaghetti, and the third was two small slice of chocolate cake.

"There are three here. Who will eat two?" I tilted my head at him. He then grinned as he took the spaghetti and the cake away.

"Who said that we will choose what we want?" he asked. He then gave me the spoon, so did he picked up for himself.

"So, did you say that we will eat this together?" I pointed the soup. He just nodded rapidly.

"Sure.." I replied, sweat dropped from my eyebrow. I knew he planned something when he made something odd.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. I just shook my spoon.

"You first," I said.

"Are you sure?" he raised his eyebrow. I nodded as I pushed the bowl toward him. He then took a spoonful of the soup. But, instead he ate it, he brought it to me.

"Open your mouth," he ordered.

"But-

"Just open your mouth," he smiled warmly as I blushed. Then, I opened my mouth as he shoved the soup. I swallowed it slowly. That's a little hot for me.

"Tasty?" he tilted his head.

"Every food with love is always tasty," I replied happily. He just smiled and then took another spoonful of soup.

"Wait, isn't now my turn?" I asked him.

"Open your mouth," he ordered again. I sighed, and nodded. When he shoved it, he immediately threw away the spoon and kissed me. I choked, shocked from the instant move. But then, I knew what he wanted. I gave him the dish inside.

When we parted away, both of us blushed badly.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Idiot," I replied as I crossed my arm. But then he just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," he finally said. I nodded a little, and then picked up the iced tea. I poured to both of the mugs.

"Cheeer!" I exclaimed happily.

"Cheer!" he replied as we cheered together.

***End of Flashback***

It was the reason why he made the word on the mug with "Long Life" and "Long Live". And I couldn't forget that picnic. It was the best. Remembering that picnic would always made me laughed, because I remembered that mug too. But, the 'always' was only when he was here with me.

I sighed again as I returned the mug carefully to the basket. I jumped and sat on the tree.

"Ousama…" I muttered his name again.

"I told you to call with my name right?" a familiar voice came from right behind me. I turned back, but there wasn't anything.

"Ousama?" I looked around, trying to sniff his scent. Then, someone grabbed my tail and smashed me to the ground. I grunted, as the same person pinned me. It's totally dark. I couldn't see even the light of eyes of the person that pinned me.

"Who are you?" I tried to calm down my voice, but I couldn't.

"You don't know me? That's hurt," the person that pinned me then released me as he stood up. It was dark. Even that with the moon light I couldn't recognize that person. But the voice from before…

I walked to that person. He seemed gazing at the sky, so I used the moment quickly. He then walked forward, that the light now could shine on him so I could recognize him.

I gritted my teeth. I clenched my fist. I shut my eyes tightly. Within a second, I just knocked him down.

"Ouch, this isn't a quite nice welcome, right?" he said. I opened my eyes, with the burst of my tears.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" I yelled at him with all of my emotion. Sad, anger, loneliness, and then relief and happiness.

"Hey hey, I've already told you not to miss me so much," he gently wiped the tears from my face. As I opened my eyes, I could see his sapphire eyes that I missed so much directly. I just leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"Don't go again! I don't want to be like this!" I rested my head on his chest, kept snuggling at him like there's no tomorrow.

"Relax…" he wrapped his right arm around me, while his left arm patted my forehead. I missed his touch so much.

"Ousama…" I sniffed as I lifted my head. The only thing that I saw was only his warm smile, that I missed so much too.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, but I knew he didn't need to. I'm such a baby. Respectively, I was the one who should cheer him up when he got tired from his job like now. Gone for a week, it means that there's something important caught with him.

"Sorry,,.." I snuggled more, not letting him went away from me.

"For what?" he kept caring my forehead.

"For being like this… That is…" I gulped nervously.

"You deserve to have a nice welcome for your long-time duty. But, you didn't have it here instead you cheer me up, that something I should do for you," I explained, as I let him go. Shifting my gaze to his blue ocean eyes, I gazed deeply in it. Then I put both of my paw on both of his cheek, pulling him closer. But, I just nuzzled at his snout.

"Don't you miss me too?" I asked him. He then pulled his face up and I could see.. tears from his eyes? Was it right? Why was he crying? I hated myself when I saw his tears. So, I couldn't forgive everyone, including myself, for making him cry.

"How dare you ask like that," he wiped his tears with his hand. I tilted my head.

"I miss you too…" he lifted me up.

"Welcome back," I whispered at his ears as he giggled. He then looked at the our picnic basket.

"It's still here,.." he mumbled. I giggled when I remembered those mugs.

"What are you laughing at?" he crossed his arm.

"Nothing," I waved my paw. "Just a little nostalgia slipped in my mind," I shrugged, and then sat down on the grass gazing at the moon. He joined too next to me.

"It's always beautiful," he said. I moved my head to his lap, but my gaze was still on the sky.

"It's always," I replied. I snuggled more, and then I looked at him. I smirked when I saw him blushing intensely.

"What's wrong, Ousama?" I asked him.

"Can you call me with another name?" he tried to change the subject.

"Oh just cut it. Don't change the subject," I smirked as he taken aback.

"Comeon, you need to call me with another name," he said. Finally, I gave up.

"How about Shouto?" I rested my chin on my paw.

"That's sound good," he replied in agreement.

"Then that's it!" I exclaimed as I jumped and pinned him.

"I love you Shouto!" I said and kissed him, not letting him to reply.

It's a long kiss, for me. Of course because it's been a long time that we didn't have any of kiss.

"I love you too, Gummy" he replied when we parted away. I smiled as he smiled too.

"Come on, it's almost midnight," he offered one of his hand. I accepted it, and we both walked down the hill, hand on hand, and sometimes he swung me to the air.

Yet that there's a void when he wasn't here, but there's nothing to be filled with if he was here for me.

I could say, he was everything for me.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the long time update. Please, I need a fresh idea to continue this fic :D I hope I don't late when updating this fic again. ^_^


End file.
